Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 17: Dreams Of The Hunter
by Tim66
Summary: Plagued by dreams of the legendary Herne the Hunter, Rex, assisted by Hannah and Paige Matthews, searches for answers.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: NOVEMBER 15, 2009**

Rex Buckland stirred and moaned as he was lost in a dream.

_The forest is pristine and wild, untouched by human hands. Rex knows this as he walks along the natural path through the green trees. He is in the land of his birth, Britain. However, this is a Britain yet untouched by the Romans, untouched by the Saxons, untouched by the Normans. This is Britain as it had been, long ago. Suddenly, a figure appears before him and Rex stops. The figure appears to be a man, with antlers on his head. "Who are you?" Rex asks the figure._

"_I am Herne the Hunter." the figures replies. "Welcome."_

"_Why have you brought me here?"_

"_Because you are a child of my land." Herne says. "I have a gift for you. One of great importance to me..."_

Rex jerked awake and sat up, looking around the bedroom of the apartment he and Hannah Webster had now lived in for over a year. _That same dream again._ Rex thought to himself. Knowing that further sleep that night was out of the question, Rex slowly got out of bed. Lying beside him, Hannah gave an enquiring moan. "Go back to sleep, Hannah." Rex said softly. "I'm just going to get something to drink." With that, Rex headed out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen.

A short time later, Rex sat in his study, a small bottle of Diet Pepsi in his hand, thinking. _Why do I keep having this strange dream about Herne the Hunter? What does it all mean?_ When he heard a noise behind him, Rex turned and saw Hannah standing in the doorway, clad in a nightgown. "Hannah. I hope I didn't disturb you." Rex said.

"No, I just woke up." Hannah replied as she came over to where Rex was sitting. "Was it that dream again?"

"Yes, it was."

"Rex, I think there is more going on here than just a dream." Hannah said. "This is the third time this week you've had it."

"I know. The figure in the dream is always the same, Herne the Hunter."

"You mentioned that name to me earlier this week, after you had the dream for the first time, Rex. Who is Herne the Hunter?"

"Here, let me show you." Rex said as he turned on his computer and was soon on the Internet. "The legend of Herne the Hunter goes back to the 14th Century. Herne is said to have been in the employ of King Richard II. He saved the King's life when Richard was attacked by a cornered white hart. Herne himself was mortally wounded in that encounter, but a local wizard saved his life. Part of that process was trying the dead hart's antlers onto Herne's head. In return, however, Herne had to give up his hunting skills. However, the other huntsmen of the King decided to frame Herne as a thief, so Herne lost the favour of the King. Herne was found the next day, hanging dead from a lone oak tree. So goes the legend."

"That's one grim legend." Hannah said. "Do you think this is the being that is contacting you in those dreams?"

"I'm not sure, Hannah." Rex replied. "As I said, the legend of Herne dates from the 14th Century, but I got a sense that the being I saw in my dreams was much older than that. I felt that, in the dream, I was a long way back, before even the Romans arrived in Britain. That places my dream more than a thousand years before the legend's time frame."

"And?"

"Well, Hannah, the legend of Herne has been around a long time. The earliest written account can be found in Shakespeare's _The Merry Wives Of Windsor_, that was written in 1597. It goes like this.

_Sometimes a keeper here in Windsor Forest,_

_Doth all the winter-time at midnight,_

_Walk around about an oak, with great ragg'd horns;_

_And there he blasts the tree, and takes the cattle,_

_And makes milch-kine yield blood, and shakes a chain,_

_In a most hideous and dreadful manner._

_You have heard of such a spirit, and well you know,_

_The superstitious idle-headed eld,_

_Receiv'd, and did deliver our age,_

_This tale of Herne the Hunter for a truth._

...and so it goes." Rex concluded. "Also, Herne has been mentioned in more modern tales as well. He was part of a very well done adaptation of the Robin Hood legend on television, a little over twenty years ago."

"What does it all mean?" Hannah asked.

"I'm guessing that there was, or is, a real Herne." Rex replied. "A being that inspired all the legends, including the 14th Century one. I believe that is the being that is contacting me."

"But why?"

"That, Hannah, we have yet to find out."

**SAN FRANCISCO**

**NOVEMBER 16**

That evening, Rex and Hannah met Paige Matthews for dinner at Quake Restaurant. "Thanks for inviting me." Paige said. "With Henry in Portland till the end of the week, it does get a little lonely at home."

"No problem, Paige." Rex replied. "Besides, I've always wanted to come here again."

"Yeah, the food is great." Hannah added. "I wonder why Piper quit her job here?"

"Well, that was before my time." Paige said. "However, from what she told me, she wanted to open her own restaurant."

"Yet she ended up opening that nightclub." Hannah replied. "How did that happen?"

"That's a good question." Paige said. "I must ask her sometime. So, how have things been with you two. I haven't seen you since the Halloween party at the Manor, a couple of weeks ago."

"Well, there is something happening to me, Paige." Rex said and went on to describe his dreams of Herne the Hunter.

"Whoa." Paige said. "What is that all about?"

"I've been wondering the same thing." Hannah said. "Rex dug up some info on Herne last night, I mean the legends surrounding him. Yet, he thinks that the being that appeared in his dreams is not the same one as mentioned in those legends."

"Not exactly, Hannah." Rex said. "As I said, I think the being that appeared to me is the one that inspired all the subsequent legends of Herne that have been written over the centuries. Most legends do have their basis in fact."

"That's true." Paige said. "The legend of Excalibur is true. The sword is now at Halliwell Manor." Paige then recounted the adventure she and her sisters had, involving the sword Excalibur, some six years earlier. The sword ended up being meant for Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Piper's older son, when he came of age.

"So Excalibur was meant for Wyatt all along?" Hannah asked.

"Apparently." Paige replied.

"Well, that is an example of a legend being proven as fact, or partially so." Rex said. "It's likely the same thing can be said of Herne the Hunter."

"What do you think this Herne is?" Hannah asked as she took another bite of her food.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking, and I think he could be an Elemental being." Rex replied.

"A what?"

"An Elemental is a being that is born of the Earth, Hannah. They start out as human, but when said human dies, their spirit, instead of crossing over, merges with the Earth. The spirit becomes one with earth, water, air, or any of the elements. Hence the term, Elemental."

"Sounds like the Swamp Thing." Paige said. "I loved that comic book when I was a kid. Anyway, the Swamp Thing was created the same way you just described, out of the Earth."

"Well, perhaps the creator of that character was inspired by legends of the Elemental beings." Rex replied. "In fact, Paige, that incident you mentioned about Excalibur a few moments ago, the Lady Of The Lake is probably an Elemental as well. At least she sounds like one."

"Could be." Paige said. "We really didn't have time to find out. We were too busy trying to stay alive as usual."

"What does Herne want with you, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"That's the problem, I always wake up before he can tell me. He says he has a gift for me. However, I have no idea what it is. He also says that I am a child of his land."

"His land? Does that mean Britain?"

"Probably." Rex said. "Herne is a British legend, after all."

"Not to state the very obvious, but you are British, Rex." Paige added.

"Quite." Rex said. "So now all we have to do is find out what this gift is."

"How can we do that?" Hannah asked. "It's not like we can e-mail this Herne and ask him."

"Well he has been contacting me in dreams." Rex said. "I have a feeling that he will continue to do so, until he can give me the gift, whatever it is."

"So what's our next move?"

"The only one that makes sense right now." Rex replied. "I need to go to sleep."

**PALO ALTO**

When Rex, Hannah, and Paige got to Rex and Hannah's apartment, Rex explained his plan. "You mean you're going to put yourself into a dream state?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I am." Rex said. "Hopefully, that will allow Herne to appear and tell me what the gift is, or at least where to find it."

"Are you sure about this?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I am." Rex replied. "You two wait here. This shouldn't take long, I hope." With that, Rex headed for the bedroom.

"I hope he knows what he's doing, Paige." Hannah said.

"Me too." Paige replied.

Rex lay down on the bed and mumbled a spell. He then felt himself slipping into a dream state.

_Rex was standing in the clearing of the forest, when Herne appears before him. "I have come." Rex says. "Now, what do you want of me? What is this gift?"_

"_I must give it to you in the flesh." Herne replies. "You must come to me. You must come to the land of your birth. There I can bestow the gift upon you."_

"_Can you tell me more here?" Rex asks._

"_No, I can only explain to you in person." Herne replies._

"_Very well, I'll come. Where exactly should I go?"_

"_Come to this forest." Herne says. "Part of it still exists. It is a forest known well to you in legend..."_

Rex opened his eyes and sat up. "Well, that was interesting." he said to himself.

Hannah was pacing the living room when Rex came out of the bedroom. "Well?" Hannah asked.

"Do either of you have any plans for tomorrow?" Rex asked.

"No, I don't." Hannah said.

"Me neither." Paige added.

"And my first class is not until the afternoon on that day." Rex said. "Perfect. We're going on a little journey."

"A journey? To where?" Hannah asked.

"Britain." Rex replied.

"Britain?" Paige asked. "Did Herne tell you that?"

"In fact he did." Rex said. "He said that once we get there, he can give me the gift, whatever it is."

"Looks like we're headed across the Atlantic." Hannah said.

"Yeah. Britain, here we come." Paige added. _And Henry thought I'd be bored this week. _she thought to herself.

**SHERWOOD FOREST, BRITAIN**

**NOVEMBER 17**

"So, this is where Robin Hood and his Merry Men lived." Hannah said as she, Rex, and Paige walked through the forest.

"Perhaps." Rex said. "That is another legend that may, or may not, be true. No one is quite sure."

"Wouldn't it be cool to find out if Robin Hood really did exist." Paige said.

"Well, look at it this way, Paige. The Robin Hood legend has endured for centuries. It has been told and retold in many languages all around the world. Bearing that in mind, what does it matter if he was real or not. Perhaps in this case, the legend is more important than the man." Rex said.

"Good point, Rex. I never thought of it that way." Paige said thoughtfully. _Robin Hood sure translated well to the big screen back in the 1930's. Errol Flynn was perfect for the role, at least he could do a good British accent. Kevin Costner, on the other hand, didn't even try!_

"So, Rex, what's it like to be back in your homeland?" Hannah asked after a few moments of silence.

"Strange." Rex said. "This is the first time I've been back in Britain since... Well, a long time."

"How long?"

"Long enough. Someday, Hannah, I will tell you more about my youth here. Quite an interesting story." Rex replied and then continued. "Mind you, I've never been to this part of the country before."

"I've never been here at all." Hannah said. "It's always nice to travel. Of course, we've done a lot of travelling in this past couple of years."

"Yeah, I envy you two." Paige said. "I've never been to another planet, like both of you have." She recalled Rex and Hannah telling her about their adventure on the planet Aarnic, earlier that year.

"Well, one never knows what might happen, Paige." Rex said as the three of them came to a small lake. "Ah, just a moment now."

"What is it, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Just stopping for directions." Rex replied. As the three of them watched, the water in the lake started to bubble and a figure emerged from it.

"The Lady Of The Lake!?" Paige said with astonishment.

"Yes, you two have met." Rex said. "During that incident with Excalibur you mentioned to Hannah and myself yesterday."

"Briefly." Paige said. "But we saw her destroyed, my sisters and I, just as she was giving us Excalibur."

"Paige, Elementals can't be destroyed." Rex said. "They are born of the Earth, and thus can regenerate from it. As long as the Earth lives, they live."

"That is true." said the Lady Of The Lake. "I am made of water, and thus was able to reconstitute myself using more water. Did the Twice Blessed Child receive Excalibur?"

"He did. Although a pesky Demon gave us some problems, before we punched his card." Paige replied. "Excalibur is now being kept safe until Wyatt comes of age."

"Good. All is as it should be." the Lady replied. "Now, why have you sought me out."

"That was me." Rex said and told the Lady why they had come.

"So, you seek Herne." the Lady said, once Rex had finished.

"Yes, do you know where he is?"

"Yes, I can help you." the Lady said and pointed to a path that lay on the opposite side of the lake. "Just follow that path and you will come to him soon."

"Thank you." Rex said.

"Blessed Be, my friends." the Lady said and sank back into the lake.

"Well, that was unusual." Hannah said.

"Yes, but it does help us." Rex said. "Ladies, shall we?" The three of them made good time walking around the lake and were soon following the path that the Lady had indicated.

"Are we there yet?" Paige asked as the three of them trudged down the path, with Rex leading the way. "It seems we've been walking for hours."

"I agree." Hannah said. "Rex, we really have no idea where Herne is. I'm getting worried."

"The Lady Of The Lake said that this path would take us to him." Rex replied. "That is good enough for me. Elementals may be reclusive, but they are beings of good. We have nothing to fear, Hannah, trust me."

"It's not that. I'm just getting tired."

"Well, I suppose we can stop for a rest." Rex said. "Then we can..." He broke off as a thick mist suddenly sprang up around them.

"What the hell? Where did this mist come from all of a sudden?" Paige asked.

"Well we are in Britain. Is does get misty a lot over here, right, Rex?" Hannah said.

"I suppose." Rex replied. "We better press on." The three of them began walking again as the mist got thicker and thicker around them.

"Geez, I can barely see two feet in front of me." Hannah said. "Rex, how does it look up there?" There was no answer. "Rex!?"

"What's going on? Why doesn't he answer?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Hannah said as she peered into the mist in front of her. There was no sign of Rex. "Rex! Where are you!?"

"He couldn't have gotten that far ahead of us so fast." Paige said as she moved up beside Hannah.

"I know, Paige, but where is he?" the baffled Hannah asked.

"I don't know, Hannah, but we better find him fast." The two of them began to search the area for the missing Rex.

"Hannah? Paige? Where are you?" Rex called into the mist. One second they had been right behind him, the next they were gone. Rex was about to begin searching for them, when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned and saw Herne standing there. "You."

"Don't worry, your friends are safe." Herne replied. "However, this part of the journey is for you and you alone. Come, walk with me." Herne then turned and began walking down the path.

Where the hell are we going?

Rex thought as he followed Herne down the path. Soon the mist began to clear a little bit and Rex saw that there were entering a familiar stone circle. _Stonehenge? But it can't be, we're miles from Stonehenge!_ What was even stranger was that this Stonehenge seemed completely intact, like it would have been just after it was completed.

"This is the true Stonehenge." Herne said, as if he could read Rex's mind. "The Stonehenge that you know is patterned after this one, as are all the stone circles in my land."

"So you have been here a long time." Rex said.

"I have." Herne replied. "When I lived, I was one of the first human inhabitants of this land."

That was thousands of years ago.

Rex thought. _Looks like my hypothesis on Herne was correct, he was the basis for all the legends regarding Herne that were written later._

"When I became an Elemental, I remained here." Herne said as he sat down in a stone throne that had appeared at the center of this Stonehenge. "Although there have been many changes to this land since I lived, I still watch over it."

"Why have you brought me here?" Rex asked. "Why did you contact me?"

"Because, Rex Buckland, you are the one that I have been waiting for."

"Me? Why?"

"Long ago, I received a vision of the Worthy One." Herne replied. "The vision said that the Worthy One would be a child of this land, he would be a Warlock that would ultimately reject evil for the wisdom of good. You, Rex Buckland, are the Worthy One."

"Yes, that does describe me, I suppose." Rex conceded. "But I still don't understand what this is all about?"

"You are worthy to receive the gift." Herne said as he reached into his robe and pulled out what appeared to be a scroll made of gold.

"What's that?" Rex asked.

"The Golden Scroll contains great knowledge." Herne said. "If you can unlock the secret language, then the knowledge will be yours. Take it." Herne held out the Golden Scroll.

"I understand." Rex said as he took the Golden Scroll and glanced at it. Written on it was a language that Rex had never seen before. "This might take me a while to translate. This language is unfamiliar to me. No doubt that is why it's called a secret language."

"That matters not." Herne replied. "All that matters is that the Golden Scroll is now in the possesion of the Worthy One. As it was written, so mote it be. Farewell, Rex Buckland."

"Wait! I have more questions!" Rex exclaimed as the mist began to thicken around him, blocking out his view of Herne and Stonehenge.

"It's no use, Paige, I'm all turned around." Hannah said with frustration as she tried to peer through the thick mist. "Can you orb us out of here?"

"I've tried, something is preventing my powers from working." Paige replied.

"Well, I suppose we can..." Hannah began, but broke off as the mist began to break up. "Hey, it looks like things are looking up."

"Yeah, this mist seems to be lifting." Paige said. As the two women watched, the mist grew thinner and thinner, until it was gone, revealing Rex standing in front of them.

"Rex!?" Hannah said as she ran over and hugged him. "I was worried sick. Where did you go?"

"Herne wanted to see me alone and give me this." Rex replied as he held up the Golden Scroll.

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

"Herne said that this scroll contains great knowledge. All I have to do is unlock this secret language that the knowledge is written in."

"Secret language?" Paige asked. "What kind of language is that?"

"I have no idea, Paige." Rex replied. "But I hope to find out."

"So what happens now, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"Now, Hannah, we go home." Rex replied.

**PALO ALTO**

Hannah and Paige stood in Rex's study and watched as Rex placed the Golden Scroll in one of the shelves above his desk. "Do you think you can translate it, Rex?" Hannah asked.

"I probably can, although it might take me some time to do it. This secret language might take a while to crack." Rex said.

"I wonder what it can be?" Paige said.

"That, Paige, is the question of the day. This so-called secret language is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I am." Rex replied. "I've checked, and right now it totally baffles me. Oh well, I like a good challenge."

"Well, be sure to let me and my sisters know when you crack it, Rex." Paige said. "Well, I got to run. Take care, both of you." With that, Paige orbed out.

"I wish we knew what is on that scroll." Hannah said. "I can't help it, Rex, I'm just so curious. Why did Herne give it to you?"

"He said that I am the Worthy One, whatever that means." Rex replied. "He also said that all that mattered was that the scroll was now in my possession. Apparently the rest, like solving the mystery of this secret language, is up to me."

"It sounds so enigmatic." Hannah said. "I can't help but feel that there is more going on here than meets the eye."

"I agree with you on that, Hannah." Rex said. "I get the feeling that when I finally unlock this secret language on the Golden Scroll, nothing will ever be the same again."

And so the Golden Scroll now found a new home with the one that was worthy to possess it. As to what was written on it in the secret language, only time would tell if that secret would ever be revealed.

**THE ADVENTURES OF REX AND HANNAH CONTINUE!**


End file.
